


mental health

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [51]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Lowercase, School, Stress, happy birthday shingetsu nagisa, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	mental health

he pauses.

stops.

it's two in the morning and still dark outside, textbooks piled high on the side table. 

it's two in the morning and he wants to stop.

but he can't stop, the tempting prize of his parent's love hanging over him, and he is trapped like a spider in a web, the possibility of _love _too much to ignore. 

(and he would give it all up, all of this prize, this fame, his intelligence, all for _love_-)

but that's the wrong attitude to have.

nagisa shingetsu wants for nothing.

stress piles higher than homework, numbers mixing with words mixing with grades mixing with _disapproval why isn't he good enough-_

nagisa.

shingetsu.

wants.

for.

nothing.

<strike>(nagisa shingetsu wants for everything)</strike>


End file.
